


it'll be you and i

by fastestmanalive



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, Thallen Week 2015, musician!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thallen Week Day 4: Social Media AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	it'll be you and i

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and rushed and late and I'm very sorry  
> prompt from [this post](http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/116874000855/hey-do-you-have-any-good-social-media-aus) (#4)  
> I wouldn't know what to do without [barryolivers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/)' help seriously thank you so much ily  
> song used in the fic (and for the title heheh): [*click*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uSeVpFhRw4)  
> also, [if you need a sample of Rick Cosnett's singing voice](http://demisexualbarryallen.tumblr.com/post/119877226061/rick-was-asked-to-sing-at-the-panel-any-song), also [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssMv1kGV37o)  
> also I think I did this wrong lol yolo

“ _I stared up at the sun / Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved_ ”

Barry stopped in his tracks. He would recognise that voice anywhere.

“ _I stared up just to see / With all of the faces, you were the one next to me_ ”

He looked around, thinking that someone must listen to their music without headphones, sharing the soft tunes and smooth, low voice with everyone walking through the town square.

As he turned, he saw a busker standing by the fountain, guitar in hand, playing and singing softly. _It's him_ , Barry thought, hands suddenly sweaty. _He sounds even better in person._

His feet moved on their own accord, towards the beautiful voice. He bumped into a young woman, an elderly couple, almost tripped over his own feet on his way there. He came to a halt right in front of the man, jaw slack, gaping a little, his eyes sweeping over the man's long fingers and the small smile on his lips.

He must've been there for at least five minutes before the musician looked up, raising an amused brow and grinning.

“Hi.”

“ _Oh_. Uh. Hi.” Barry flushed and tried to keep the man's gaze, startling bright blue eyes fixing him with a gentle look. “You're, uh--”

“You like my music?” His smile became wider, dazzling, distracting.

“ _YouredeadmanwalkingIknowallyourcoversyoureamazing_ ,” Barry rushed out in a single breath.

The man's eyes widened in shock. “Wh--  _deadmanwalking_ ? You- You know my soundcloud account?”

“ _Yes_.” Barry smiled at the man's surprised expression. “You're _amazing_. I can't believe-- You're from Central City? Wow. That's-- _Wow_. Could I get an autograph?”

The musician gaped a little, seemingly gripping his guitar tighter before grinning at him brightly. “Sure. I'll just...” He put his guitar in the case carefully, dusting it off a little. 

Barry fished an empty sheet of paper and his favourite pen out of his pocket, handing them to the man with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I guess this gets annoying after a while, but--”

“Actually,” the man grinned and took the paper. “You're the first to ask for an autograph. I don't-- I didn't even realise people were enjoying my stuff that much.”

“Oh.” Barry blushed a little and ducked his head. He let his gaze wander over the man's features; dirty blonde hair sticking out under a grey beanie, eyes wide, blue, alert; lips always gently curved, as if he was the happiest person alive; cheeks and jaw covered in stubble, giving him a rugged look. Barry was startled out of his reverie when he barked out a laugh.

“Sorry, I have no idea what to write. First time and all.”

“Just... my name, I guess? You name. Uhm. 'Best wishes'?”

The man laughed again. “Alright. ' _For_ ...'”

“Barry.”

The man hummed. “' _For Barry. Thank you for being awesome_ .'” He had a thoughtful look on his face, tapping the pen against his chin. He wrote something without narrating, then finished by saying, “' _All my love and gratitude, Eddie._ '”

“Eddie,” Barry repeated with a smile. “It's nice to meet you, Eddie.”

“You too, Barry.” Eddie grinned and handed him the paper back. “So,” he continued before Barry could even look what he'd written. “This is a little weird but... Would you like to get coffee with me? Like... right now?”

“Uhm.” Barry's cheeks grew warm. “What?”

“Well, _technically_ you're my first fan, and I'd like to thank you somehow. Coffee? My treat? Or lunch, if you're not into coffee.”

“Sure,” Barry rushed out, biting his lip to keep from smiling too hard. “Of course, yeah, there's a-- Actually, let's not go to Jitters, my best friend works there and she'll just bug us.”

Eddie laughed and picked up his guitar case. “Starbucks, then?”

Barry nodded, trying not to shiver when Eddie lay his hand on his shoulder and squeezed briefly. “Lead the way.”

When Barry looked down at the sheet he was clutching, he almost stumbled over his feet. 

' _You're really cute. Let's go out sometime?_ '

 


End file.
